The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, and a game system.
A game system for allowing a player to play a music game has been conventionally known. In this game system, music is output from a sound output section, and a direction mark (note) for directing the operation timing of the player is displayed in a display section. The player enjoys the music game by performing the operation according to the displayed direction mark while listening to the output music.
In this conventional music game system, only one operation can be directed by one direction mark. Specifically, when the operation section includes a plurality of operation regions, one direction mark can merely direct the player to operate one operation region. Therefore, in order to direct the player to operate a plurality of operation regions of the operation section, it is necessary to display a plurality of direction marks corresponding to each operation. In more detail, a plurality of lines are provided, and the direction mark is moved on each line. When directing the player to operate first and second operation regions of the operation section at the same time, a first direction mark which moves on a first line and a second direction mark which moves on a second line are moved in parallel. The player operates the first and second operation regions at the same time aiming at a timing at which the positions of the first and second direction marks coincide with a reference position. When the timings are judged to coincide, points are added to the score of the player.
However, this conventional method has a problem in which it is difficult for the player to determine whether or not the first and second direction marks moved in parallel require a simultaneous operation.